Le Démon
by La Friteuse
Summary: Le démon m'habite, il ne veut plus sortir de mon être, cela me pourrie la vie au quotidien... Je ne sais plus quoi inventer pour m'en débarrasser, j'ai tout essayer...


**Salut !**

 **Si vous avez vu les review, vous avez du remarquer qu'il y a des rumeurs de plagiat ! Je vous rassure tout de suite, rien de tout cela. J'ai un ancien compte qui s'appele "pauline et rineca" vous pouvez aller y faire un tour, ou j'ai publier cet OS, mais suite a des evenements, j'ai créé ce compte et j'ai donc republier cet OS ! avait lu mon OS sur mon compte "pauline et rineca" et quand elle la vu ici, elle a donc penser que c'était du plagiat, je la remercie de m'avoir prévenu sur mon autre compte, mais ce n'était que moi ! Voila voila !**

 **Bonne Lecture a tous !**

* * *

 **Le démon**

Cette chose... Cette chose indescriptible... Anormal... C'est comme une sorte de démon. Oui, un démon, qui rode autour de moi. Qui me guette depuis longtemps mais qui attend patiemment pour m'attaquer. Tel un aigle pourchassant du regard sa cible. Puis, au moment où j'ai été le plus vulnérable, il s'en ai pris à moi.

Au début je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, tout semblait normal. Comme toutes les secondes, les minutes, les heures, les jours, les semaines, les mois, les années, ainsi de suite, recommençant à l'infini. Mais une fois qu'il eut établi ses quartiers dans mon corps et dans mon âme, je me suis rendu compte. J'ai enfin ouvert les yeux.

Au début, je ne savais pas comment réagir. "Ça va partir" me répétais-je, me disant que cela n'était qu'une passade. Mais plus le temps passait et plus le démon grandissait. Puis j'ai essayé de vivre avec. Me disant que ce n'était pas si grave que ça. J'arrivais à me contrôler. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai encore plus aimer mes lunettes. On ne savait jamais où se posait mon regard. Puis, plus je le faisais, plus j'en voulais. Jusqu'au jour où je me rendit compte que je ne pourrais plus me satisfaire seul. J'ai alors essayé de m'en débarrasser. La violence, la peur, le doute. J'avais tout tenter, mais en vain. Je perdit espoir petit à petit. Cela était vraiment trop tard. Il faut s'en débarrasser dès le début, ou alors ça reste et ça ne repart plus. Ce démon s'était accroché à mon âme et à mon corps. Pire que cela encore, il faisait partie de moi. Nous ne formions plus qu'un. Sans acolyte rien n'est possible. Je suis lui, il est moi. Nous sommes presque indivisible. On ne se débarrasse de la tentation qu'en s'en emparant. Mais moi je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas.

Alors je me suis enchaîné, mentalement bien sûr. Je n'allais pas me séquestrer dans une cave, même si ça aurait peut être été une meilleurs idée. Prisonnier de ses chaines, j'empêchais ce démon de me contrôler. A chaque pas que je voulais faire, mes chaines me retenaient. Je me sentais triste et enfermé, mais je me disais bien vite que c'était surement mieux ainsi. La seule chose qui ne me faisait pas devenir fou, était de laisser couler sur ma joue, une larme qui représentait dans le ciel, une étoile. Autant vous dire que chaque nuit, mon oreiller se souvenait de moi jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

Au départ cela me convenait, même si je n'avais pas le choix, mais bien vite le démon essayait de reprendre surface. Alors il essayait de briser mes chaines. Tirant dessus comme un forcené. Voulant à tous prix les briser pour plus de liberté. Mais ces fers étaient solides et résistaient à tout. La volonté était le métal qui me marquait mes limites. Mais à force de tirer dessus, j'en avais d'horribles marques aux poignets. Ca me brûlait, mais pas autant que la passion du démon qui m'habitait. A chaque fois que je fixais le sol, cela signifiait la honte qui m'habitait, quand je détournais le regard pour le mettre au plafond, c'était pour me demander quand cela allait finir, et quand mes yeux étaient tournés à l'horizon, c'était pour espérer que le futur soit meilleur avec moi.

Il y a peu de jour où je me sentais assez bien, où ma fierté était ma belle casquette rose et verte. J'étais heureux de l'enlever pour saluer de belles femmes dehors, même si cela n'était qu'un simple alibi pour confirmer à mon équipage que les jolies demoiselles aux formes généreuses étaient mon plus grand bonheur. Mais le reste des jours passé dans cette épave, enfermé entre la dure coque de métal qui m'entourait, je voulais m'arracher mes beaux cheveux châtains clairs qui m'arrivaient aux épaules. Mes amis n'avaient même pas remarqué dans quel état pitoyable j'étais. Cela était compréhensible.

Au début, quand je n'étais pas habité par ce démon, je veux dire, cela ne faisait pas longtemps que je les connaissais. Peut être ont ils pensé qu'ils voyaient ma vraie part de moi quelques mois secondant notre rencontre, le moment où cette chose s'est emparée de moi. Peut être pensaient ils qu'au début ce n'était qu'une fausse image de moi, par timidité. Autant dire que c'est tout l'inverse. Je ne suis plus moi même depuis que je suis avec eux. Pourtant ce démon me souffle sans cesse à l'oreille que je me découvre enfin, que je sais maintenant de source sûre que je suis comme ça et pas autrement. Mais je ne pouvais pas le croire, je ne voulais pas le croire !

Quelle torture de le voir passer tous les jours devant moi, et ne pas pouvoir... J'ai tant forcé sur ses chaines, tentant de les briser un millier de fois. Mais plus je le faisais, plus j'avais mal. Une question se posa en moi. Dois je briser mes chaines une bonne fois pour toute et m'accepter tel que je suis maintenant mais risquer de perdre tous ce que j'ai ? Ou dois je rester enchaîné tel un chien enragé et attendre que la folie s'empare de moi ? Je ne sais pas. Et c'est surement ça le plus dur. Ne pas savoir quoi faire. Je hurle mais personne ne m'entend. Je me bats mais personne ne vient m'aider. Je deviens fou mais personne ne vient me soigner... Que dois je faire ?! Mes chaines sont assez longues pour l'avoir près de moi, mais trop courtes pour pourvoir le serrer contre mon corps. J'aurais préféré ne jamais le connaitre. Ma souffrance n'aurait pas été aussi intense et difficile à supporter. J'entends une voix, une voix que je connais, une voix extérieure. Elle prononce mon nom. Il faut que je me réveille je suis sur la lune là !

... : Shachi ?

Shachi : Oui ?

Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit lui qui m'interpelle ?! J'ai envie de le bloquer contre moi ! Je veux briser mes chaines ! Maintenant ! Tout de suite ! Je tire, je force, j'essaye de les fragiliser en les frottants mais ça ne sert à rien. Je hurle pour que quelqu'un vienne me libérer ! Part avant que je ne me transforme... J'ai peur de devenir une sorte de loup garou prêt à te chasser pour éviter de te faire du mal. Je t'en pris ne reste pas près de moi, je ne veux pas devenir méchant avec toi. Il vaut mieux que tu partes de toi-même pour que je n'ai pas à te forcer à le faire, Penguin...

Penguin : Il faut que je te dise quelque chose... Ca fait pas longtemps mais je crois que je... Que je... Tu sais c'est pas vraiment facile à dire mais... Je crois que j'ai des sortes de sentiments... Comme de l'amour... Oui je crois que c'est ça... J'éprouve de l'amour... Pour toi... Shachi...

Le temps, le monde, les gens, les végétaux, les animaux, l'eau, le vent, la terre, le feu. Tous, sans execption. Tout s'arrêta autour de moi. Je restait là sans voix. Penguin prit de panique et gêné, voulut partir. Mais sans dire une seule parole, je lui attrapai le poignet. Il se retourna lentement, ayant peur de voir ma réaction. Puis son visage changea vite d'expression quand il vit les larmes couler sur mes joues. Il ne put s'empêcher de m'embrasser. Et c'est au moment où ses lèvres douces touchèrent les miennes que tout changea. A ce moment là, mes chaines se brisèrent et mes cicatrices disparurent. Je pus enfin le serrer dans mes bras. La clef de ma prison était un simple baiser de Penguin. Le démon qui habitait en moi lui aussi changea. En fait non, c'est moi qui découvrit le vrai lui. Ce n'était pas un mauvais esprit, c'était un ange aux ailes blanches descendu du ciel pour me faire réagir. Grâce à lui, je me rendit enfin compte qui j'étais vraiment au fond de moi. Et grâce à Penguin, je l'assumais. Il était le prince qui me sortait des ténébres. Ma petite lumière dans le tunnel du désespoir. Mon allégorie de la liberté. J'osais le crier maintenant haut et fort. Bepo, Law, Jean Bart et les autres pouvaient penser ce qu'ils voulaient, je m'en foutais. Il m'aimait et je l'aimais. Rien ne pouvait être plus parfait. Moi Shachi, faisant parti de l'équipage des Heart Pirate, Je suis amoureux de Penguin !

* * *

Salut ! J'espère que ce petit ShaGuin (Shachi x Penguin) vous aura plus ! Si vous n'avez pas compris différents éléments, laisser une petite review je vous expliquerai !

Atchao


End file.
